


Memories

by Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron



Series: Albums [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron/pseuds/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron
Summary: Sequel to Snapshot.When a misunderstanding drives a wedge between Alec and Magnus, Alec figures the best thing to do is prove his sincerity in the only way he can come up with.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't meant to be a sequel but it happened anyway. I hope you enjoy.

If Alec had little respect for Clary before, he the respect he had for her now was non-existent. Therefore, he felt no shame in putting all of his bad decisions on her. It was her fault he was here, sliding an envelope under Magnus' door. Her fault, he sprinted away before he could be detected by the wards. Her fault that he was taking the fastest route back to the institute in the hopes that Magnus' visit there was over because it was her fault.

If it hadn't been for Clary, he wouldn't have went radio silent on Magnus. He also wouldn't have had to face a bunch of rejected calls when he finally got the courage to finally break that silence. He wouldn't have gotten desperate enough to go to Magnus' apartment at a time he knew the warlock would be busy at the Institute and try to win back his favour.

He wished it hadn't come to this. Really. After the 'incident,' as he'd dubbed it, at Magnus' apartment, he'd been riding a high he thought he'd never come down from.

He'd had his first kiss. More, he'd effectively gotten a guy off, he was pretty sure, and had the evidence to prove it.

They rode around in his pocket for a few days, Alec, at first, wanting to keep them there because it was just easier for him to prove that it had actually happened. After that, it was more ease of access so he didn't have to go rooting around his room to find them. For the first time, he wasn't afraid to look at them. Hell, he wasn't afraid to use them either. Magnus had been more on board with that idea, the morning after Alec had left him he'd texted _used them yet?_ Which Alec thought was more than enough permission if he hadn't gotten it before that he was allowed to look and enjoy them as he wanted.

Of course, after a few days of missions and training, he had to wash his jacket. This proved to be problematic. For one, he wasn't sure he was actually going to be getting his jacket back if he sacrificed it to the wash. His laundry had this strange habit of getting mixed up in either Jace's or Izzy's things. Jace was gracious enough to slip it back into Alec's wardrobe, if it wasn't something he'd had his eye on to wear for himself, or if he had ran out of things to wear. Izzy on the other hand, well, his sister thought she was doing him a favour of throwing out things she thought were a crime to fashion. If they had a hole or had been worn for more than a year, Alec never found it again.

He'd had his jacket a while. Not quite the year mark yet, but there was enough wear on it that would mean should Izzy find it he would be waving it goodbye. He almost didn't want to chance it. Until a demon was exploded all over it. Not even Alec could deny he could ignore the stench of demon ichor when he put it on again.

The laundry it was.

Which was where Alec encountered his other problem, the photos. Riding around in his pocket he had the perfect hiding spot. No one would root through it, it was under surveillance near constantly, and there was a zip which meant it wouldn't fall out or be damaged by some accident.

Without its protection Alec had to find a new hiding spot, which was hard when he lived with people who had no concept of personal boundaries. His bathroom was invaded by Jace every now and then when he'd ran out of deodorant or toothpaste, which meant that was out of the running. His bedside drawer, again, Jace had no problem looking through when he wanted something to read. His wardrobe was inspected every week by Izzy looking for things she could either steal, or throw out without Alec knowing about it.

Eventually he had to resort to the last place he could safely say was kept from his siblings- his underwear drawer. Not very creative, he knew, but there was an unspoken rule between the three of them that they left that drawer alone no matter whose room they were in. Especially after the last time Alec got a glimpse of his little sister's underwear. There are just some things they shouldn't know about each other.

So, he'd thought with surety that he was leaving the photo's in a secure location. At least, until he got his jacket or another one with a zip back.

But, the universe hated him. Something he had only suspected before, and knew with certainty now. He'd been in the midst of, dare he say, flirting with Magnus in a text, preparing to spend his evening showering and sleeping before their recon mission tomorrow. As soon as he got to his room that was never going to happen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, Clary whipping around. He noted immediately her hands, the way they lingered behind her back. The way her cheeks darkened slightly and how she looked Alec over like she was seeing him for the first time. "Clary?"

"I- er- Simon." She shook her head, her hands jerking before she was backing away and into the centre of the room. She looked like she was gearing up for a fight. "He got into this stupid fight with Jace, which means that both their shirts are bloody. Since Jace isn't one to share, Izzy said I could borrow one of yours."

"The wardrobe's over there." A good three feet from where she had been looking.

"So it is," She agreed. She didn't make a move towards it.

"Clary."

"Hmm?"

"Get out."

She didn't waste time arguing, sprinting past and as far away from him as she could.

He heard himself breath, one big gulp of air, before his brain came back online and faced things that he hadn't wanted to notice while Clary was here. He saw the drawer she'd been standing next to, a gap between the wood that meant she'd been in it. He saw the glossy paper that lay on top of the dresser, and his body went into panic mode.

She'd seen them. She'd definitely seen them. Worse, he'd let her leave without promising not to tell anyone. She was going to tell Simon. Worse, Izzy and Jace. As if it wasn't bad enough he was trying to work through his thoughts on his own. With them knowing, he'd either get looks of pity for them thinking he had them because he was that repressed he wouldn't make a move, or encouraging speeches. Neither of which would help him.

He spent no time in grabbing each incriminating photo he had and burning them. If there was no evidence there was nothing to back up her claim. She couldn't say he had photos if there were none.

He paced the rest of the night, waiting for someone to knock on his door and ask him about them. He was wired up, too lost in his own thoughts to notice his phone buzzing. The next morning he simply hadn't looked at it because he had to face his family before their mission.

Clary wouldn't look him in the eye. Neither would Simon. He saved himself from punching something from frustration because Jace and Izzy weren't acting any different at all. It wasn't like they were pretending everything was normal either, he would be able to tell. This was like they simply didn't know, which was just proven as Jace asked Clary multiple times through their briefing why she was acting strange.

So, she'd told the vampire but not his siblings. He didn't know whether to be pleased or mortified. On the one hand, he only had one other person to watch out for. On the other, she'd told someone.

Then there were the beseeching eyes she was sending his way when they set off down town. She looked like she wanted to talk, was making little motions here and there for them to take a little longer on their walk to sort things out. He didn't give her the chance to try and coddle him. He'd heard it when she first came to the Institute, how it was alright, how he was normal. He didn't think he could stomach hearing it again. Not right now.

So he kept close to Jace who was more bloodhound than human right now as he stalked down ninth.

The mission was easy. They were in and out in time for lunch. Naturally, his siblings didn't want to venture back to the Institute until they had to, which meant lunch somewhere local and public. He knew he was being punished when he was forced to sit opposite Clary. Even more when Jace and Izzy ditched him with her to place their orders.

"I'll come with you," He tried, only for Izzy to force him to be nice and sit with Clary.

Almost as soon as they were out of earshot she was on him. "I am so sorry Alec. I swear, I was just in there looking for a shirt."

"It's fine," He snapped, hoping she would accept it and leave him alone.

She didn't. "I didn't mean to find them… you know, it's perfectly alright for you to have them. Healthy even. I mean, maybe now you're fixating on Magnus-"

"Stop. It's fine." He could hear the rest of her sentence as if she had spoken it aloud, making him all the more frustrated by her sitting there. Of course she didn't want to talk to him because she was sorry. She was trying to reassure Alec that it was alright to go after Magnus. If he did, it would mean he wouldn't be so interested in Jace, which was a definite bonus for her.

That was unfair. He knew she wasn't a mean person. Not mean enough for him to make assumptions like that anyway. For all he knew she was really looking out for him. They all knew where Jace's tastes lay, and regardless of Alec having accepted that he was never going to be able to win him over some part of him still hoped that maybe one day it might happen.

The want was fading. But it was still there enough that when it was coupled with Alec's mortification it made him see enemies where there were friends.

"Look," he sighed, hoping some good could come from this talk. "I know you told the vampire, and while I don't like it there's nothing I can do about it. But if you could just keep yourself from telling anyone else, that would be helpful."

"Sure," Clary nodded. The sympathetic look was back on her face. "But you know, if you did tell them, about how you were, they probably wouldn't mind. I mean, Isabelle-"

"She knows," he hissed. "But Jace… don't tell him. Or her. It's one thing to know and another to listen to someone tell them their brother has-" He didn't finish. He didn't think he could finish that sentence.

"Porn?" Oh, she was having fun now. Gone was the sympathetic pout, in its place a giddy tilt. "'Cause that's what it was, right? You know, I don't think Izzy would mind as much as you think. I know I've seen magazines she'd probably be more than willing to share-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear," He couldn't come up with a good enough threat. Really, there was nothing he could do to her that wouldn't mean he was facing the wrath of Jace.

She seemed to get the message well enough, shaking her head as she said, "Wow, you really don't know how to take a joke do you?"

"That's because it isn't a joke." If people knew about him who knows what they would do. He would be ostracised. At the worst he would be de-runed. Shadowhunting was his life, he couldn't be stripped of it. He had nothing else. "Just keep your mouth shut Clary."

Which meant that she did, but at every available opportunity she wanted to talk to him alone about it. He didn't know what she didn't understand, that he didn't want to talk about it or that he was mortified she knew, but she obviously didn't get the message. He ended up having to check every room before he entered it. He had to even check his own room when he found her in there one evening waiting, perched at the end of his bed, for a chat.

He was paranoid and waiting for someone else to mention something to him. Which was why, when he finally managed to calm down enough to check his phone, he noticed he may have been sending the wrong signals to Magnus.

To him, they'd just shared a nice day together at his flat, a happy morning with flirty texts and then nothing. It would look like Alec was just using him. Rationally, he knew Magnus wouldn't make that assumption. Not right away. But after four days with nothing from Alec and his siblings probably reporting back to him that nothing was wrong to stop him from texting, there was no way Magnus couldn't have eventually come to that conclusion.

Alec tried calling. He tried texting. He even got Izzy to send word to Magnus that he was sorry. Nothing more, when she asked, just to say that he was sorry and Magnus would know why. Still nothing.

He'd screwed up. Big time.

It got worse when Magnus came over to the Institute for work. He expected a few awkward moments between them before Alec was able to tell him why he hadn't answered him back. Yet, as soon as he was notified Magnus was here the warlock was already gone. He'd purposefully went out of his way to make sure they wouldn't cross paths.

Alec was hurt, but he knew Magnus was justified in his actions. If Alec really had done what he thought Alec did then he would support Magnus without question for avoiding him. However, that wasn't the case, which meant that Alec was left with no way to make amends.

Well, not no ways. There were probably a few, and if he hadn't been so frustrated with everything he probably would have come up with some of those better few. But he had been frustrated. Annoyed and caged in too, which was why, when the solution came to him, it was like a blaring light blocking out everything else.

The camera was in his hands before he could change his mind. Magnus had let him keep it, telling him there were photos he hadn't printed off still on it. He had completely forgotten about them until he was flicking through them now.

He didn't know how Magnus did it. It was like every photo was its own work of art. None of them were blurred or awkward. It was like every frame Magnus had manipulated the air around him to portray another angle that showed off his beauty.

Alec could never hope to look like that if he tried.

Hopefully the gesture would be enough then, he thought as he took his shirt off.

The camera shook in his hands as he clicked back to the capture mode. He put it down three times, wondering if he was really going to do this before it was back above him and snapping the most awkward photos Alec had ever taken.

It wasn't like he was trying to be awkward, but when he looked at the photo that was all he saw. His face wasn't even smiling, although he was sure it was at the time. It was more like a grimace, his shoulders tight and he didn't even look at the rest of him.

Deleting them, he tried again. Then again. Again. Until he started looking through Magnus' again. There was something so selfless and selfish about them at the same time. He was doing it for someone else, but loving the attention it drew on him. It was completely unbashful, like he was finally getting what he wanted and couldn't care less what else was happening.

Alec tried to remember Magnus when he took the next set of photos. The way he didn't smile for the camera, or even pose for the camera. It was all for Alec.

His imagination wasn't the best. Truthfully, he hadn't really liked using it, didn't want to let it loose in case it did something that would mean he couldn't look someone in the eye the next day. It was rusty, but still good enough for him to imagine what it would be like when Magnus saw the photos. He'd probably be surprised at first, maybe a little fearful too, like when Alec had saw him outside of the bathroom, the way his eyes flashed yellow as his defences went down. They probably would again when he saw them, which had Alec smiling slightly. He was fascinated by them, the way they glittered. It was so Magnus. They were a hunters eyes, ones that were able to penetrate the dark to never let go.

When he looked at the camera again he was surprised with how much better they were. He wasn't awkward in them. He wasn't as transcendent as Magnus, but he figured he never would be.

He took a few more, imagining the dark above him wasn't just dark. That there was something more in there. He looked through the lens, like what Magnus did, and imagined two glittering yellow eyes pinning him to his pillow.

He figured, when he looked again, he could get a solid five out of the ones he'd taken.

It was hell finding time to print them off. It seemed everyone was at the computers these days. He eventually had to go in the early morning to print them off, the whole time feeling like he was about to get caught and stripped of his runes right there and then.

The rest was fairly easy to orchestrate. He knew since Magnus still didn't want to see him that the next time he came to the Institute he wouldn't be actively seeking Alec out. That meant, that when he got the date Magnus was to turn up he had an approximate window in which the warlock would be out of his apartment.

The trek down was simple. The envelope being slid under the door on the other hand was hell to let go of. He was embarrassed, he didn't know how Magnus would take them and he definitely didn't want anything more to come of this. What if Magnus was flighty enough to leave them lying around. All it would take was one visit from Izzy or Jace and they would know what he did.

But, he wanted Magnus to talk to him again. To know that he didn't mean to be silent on purpose. So he let go of the envelope and slid it under the door.

He'd never ran so fast back to the Institute as he did that day. He meant ran as well. He figured he was too wired to sit on the subway, so spent the whole way back in a more conductive way and let loose some energy.

He got back to the Institute just in time for Clary to be dragged off to another training practice. For once, things were going his way.

It was another three days of avoiding Clary before he heard any response from his gesture of good will. He'd been fretting about it all that time, his brain conjuring up more and more scenarios that would mean he would be outed. He was almost ready to go out, break into Magnus' apartment if he had to and tell him to burn them when he walked into his room and found an unexpected guest.

Thankfully, it wasn't Clary. But Magnus was just as much of a wildcard as her some days in how she would react.

"Your sister let me in," Magnus said. He was perched on the edge of Alec's bed. If this were any other day before this series of events he would have been half excited and half terrified out of his mind. Right now, he was mostly terrified and not excited at all.

"Did she."

"Thought we could talk," Magnus breached when the silence got too much.

Alec nodded, figuring he would go the safe route first. "Clary found the photos."

Magnus hummed into the silence. "That actually explains a lot."

Alec ventured further into the room, taking a seat next to Magnus when he wasn't rebuffed. "I didn't mean to ignore you. I swear. I didn't even realise I was doing it, I was too busy trying to avoid Clary."

Magnus breathed like that was what he'd been waiting to hear, a small smile tilting the edge of his mouth. "I believe you. I bet the little biscuit had you quite scandalised."

"She kept telling me I should tell Izzy. Apparently her version of me things I would be happy sharing my sisters magazines."

That sparked a laugh. "It's worse than I thought."

"Mundanes," Alec sighed, like that explained everything. It did, in a sense. Clary was so open about these things. Mundanes didn't have as many traditions or societal pressures as the shadow world. He knew she was still getting to grips with them. It didn't mean it was any less frustrating when they encountered a barrier.

"Indeed."

The two of them sat laughing for a while, Magnus interjecting every now and then to add another scenario to the fold of him and Isabelle sharing views about boys.

Eventually, the peace had to be broken, Magnus snapping his fingers and five very familiar pieces of paper appearing. He twirled them around, looked over each one, before setting them on the bed between them.

"So, about my little present," he trailed.

"I, er, thought it was the best way to prove that I was serious. I know you were really mad at me."

"Maybe a little," Magnus admitted. He picked one up, the one he'd spent the most time looking over in fact. Alec got the feeling it might have been his favourite. "I'm to assume these are mine to keep."

"I wouldn't have given them to you if I didn't want you to have them." Even if he wanted to throw them into the fire now they were near.

Magnus preened a little at that, picking them back up and snapping them back to where he'd conjured them from. "Just checking. I thought for a moment you might have just done it out of guilt."

Alec hummed, "Maybe a little. But, I kind of liked it after a while. I… liked the idea of you looking at them."

"I did like looking at them," Magnus said, watching Alec like a bomb, just waiting for him to go off at this or that which he said wrong.

He didn't have to worry, Alec wasn't running away from this. He was the one who had reached out. He was the one who finally agreed that he wanted to try this. He wanted to be happy for a change, and what he and Magnus had done, that had definitely made him happy. It was more than just the physical as well. Just being near him now, it was like he was a completely different person. Not in a bad way. It felt like the face he put on for most of his life was finally allowed to be put to bed and the real him was out. The best thing about all of it was that Magnus liked that him.

"Good."

The silence came again. Unlike before, it wasn't a bad silence. Alec was comfortable that things were back to somewhat normal between them. Maybe next time he called he wouldn't have to worry about being ignored.

Magnus was fingering the bedspread underneath him, his eyes glancing Alec's way every now and then. Alec made no secret about watching Magnus back, watching as one blink of brown became black slits. "I know this might be a sensitive subject and I'm not meaning to criticise. But, if you wanted, I could help you with your modelling career."

Alec laughed. It burst out of him in uncontrollable bouts, scaring Magnus enough that his eyes went back to brown. He couldn't help it, it was such a Magnus thing to propose. He should have seen it coming the moment the photos were on his bed. "And how would you do that?"

That had the warlock's attention. Gone was the hesitant attitude and in its place the eager hunter he'd glimpsed that day in his apartment. "Oh the ideas I have for you Alexander."

"I'm listening."

Which was how he found himself shirtless, his room warlock soundproofed and locked, with said warlock not so subtly pawing at his jeans.

"We can leave them on I suppose," Sounding like he wanted nothing more than for them to be on the other side of the room.

Alec took one more look at Magnus, who was fiddling with the camera before shucking them. He figured if Magnus could do it then he could too. Besides, it wasn't like he was losing his underwear.

He thought he would feel self conscious almost naked in front of Magnus. But, there was just something exhilarating about doing this, and definitely something more than just exciting about the long sweep Magnus did when he noticed Alec had shed another layer.

"Okay," Magnus breathed. He shook himself out of whatever thought had taken over and bounded over to Alec. "Let's start with the basics. When taking a photo, you always want to look at the camera. You want the effect to look like you're always staring at whoever looks at your adorable face." He held the camera up for a few practice shots before humming. "See, this is what I was afraid of. You're just not relaxed."

Alec knew it, he could feel his shoulders tense the longer they were uncovered. This had been his idea, true, but he would be lying if he said this wasn't extremely out of his comfort zone. "What do you suggest?"

Magnus looked over the shots again. "What relaxes you darling? Aside from hunting demons that is."

He didn't even have to think before, "Archery," was falling out of his mouth. He'd always found solace in it, the precision it demanded from him.

It seemed Magnus knew this too since he snapped his bow into existence almost before he'd said anything. He had a feeling there was maybe something more to Magnus' want to relax him as he took the bow and let Magnus conjure up a target. "Just let loose. Relax. Enjoy yourself. Trust me, the effect will be instantaneous."

He didn't complain, taking his bow and firing the first set of arrows into the target. Magnus was right about him being more relaxed. As soon as the third arrow was released he felt a peace overcome him, along with a subtle purr from Magnus Alec pretended not to hear.

He carried on with his shooting, wondering when Magnus would get sick of it and tell him to move. Yet the ask never came. Eventually, it was Alec that decided this wasn't how this afternoon should have gone. Lowering his bow, he gave his full attention on Magnus, who, at this point, was more shamelessly ogling than taking photos.

"You know, when I asked you for advice I thought we would be doing something a bit more… dirty."

"Huh?" Magnus blinked his way back from Alec's abs to his face. "Dirty? Really?" He seemed both shocked and excited about that idea, the black of his pupils blown. "Well, I admit this has been rather tame. But, trust me, these photos are nothing to turn your nose up at."

Alec believed him. He believed him because he knew how rocky their relationship was. Magnus was probably reeling from the very idea Alec was letting him do this at all. No doubt, if it were someone else he would have had them stark naked posing in all manners of crude images. But with Alec, he was letting comfort be the top priority, and no doubt would be letting his imagination do the rest later on.

Alec was touched. As well as a little disheartened. Some part of him had wanted Magnus to propose part way through their photo shoot for Alec to get more creative. He'd been hoping, maybe, that things would get out of hand like last time. But it looked like Magnus wouldn't be the one to lead them that way. Alec half wondered what had happened to him as he found himself abandoning his bow and taking the camera off Magnus.

He looked through them himself, his critical eye seeing the improvement, and even some leeway for Magnus to let his imagination run wild. But they weren't what he wanted. He wanted Magnus to look at them and his blood to boil. For him to look back and remember the time they were taken in such clarity he wouldn't need the photos for more than a few minutes. Here, they just looked like someone had stumbled upon Alec in a training session. Sure, he didn't do it in his underwear, but it wasn't unheard of for him to practice in shorts.

He held the camera hostage when Magnus tried to take it, looking over the pictures one last time before a great idea popped into his head. "You know. I find, I always improve when I've had practical experience."

Magnus chuckled, "And what exactly do you think we've been doing for the past ten minutes Alexander?"

He didn't answer, instead, he handed the camera back and ever so boldly plucked at Magnus' collar. "Maybe I would improve if you showed me how it was done first."

His intentions were clear. Magnus swallowed, a clear sign on anyone else that they were intimidated. On him, with his gold ringed eyes and predatory smile, it was the abandonment of his hesitation. He tipped his head up, nosing slightly at Alec's chin. "I don't know what happened to you these past few days Alexander, but I am loving this new attitude."

He was gone, a trail of silk and expensive jewellery shedding in his wake until Alec had an eager warlock lounging on his pillow. Alec wasted no time hopping up next to him, he let Magnus push him back until the two of them were lying side by side staring up at the camera lens.

"Now, the trick is to figure out what the other person wants. I've had lovers who only concentrated on the face. Some just my body. You can usually tell from where they aim. Sure, they might tell you they want all of you, but after a few takes you can tell which part their focusing on as they subtly inch out the rest." He turned to Alec, his explanation calming him slightly since his pupils had lost that heavy glare. Alec wondered vaguely if Magnus knew how expressive his eyes were, and if that was another reason he kept them hidden. It wouldn't surprise him. He focused back onto the conversation. "So Alec, what do you focus on? What do you want from this?"

He thought about that. It wasn't just Magnus the reason he wanted the pictures. He wanted something else. "A memory," he realised. "When I took them last time I wanted to remember you. Remember what we'd done, and how beautiful you are when you're yourself."

Gone was the excitement, in its place wide eyes and a finger stroking gently down Alec's cheek. "You really are something else."

He knew he should stop, he was effectively ruining the mood right now, but he wanted to make sure that there were no misunderstandings between them. "That's why I sent you some of me. I didn't want you to think that I used you, that I discarded you as soon as I was done. Believe me, you mean more to me than some photo."

The fingers changed to a whole hand, Magnus cupping his cheek as he leaned over him. "Can I?" He asked, reminding Alec of last time, how it had been him attentively asking if he could close the gap between them.

He nodded, waiting for his kiss. Only, it didn't come. Instead, Magnus swung his leg over until he was sitting astride Alec's stomach, the camera clicking before Alec could even twist his head.

"Memory," Magnus explained. "You're not the only one who likes to remember the good times together."

Alec found himself laughing. They were meant to be having fun, yet here they were almost confessing their love for each other. Magnus soon joined in when the same thought probably occurred to him, the two of them dispelling the seriousness of the room. Even more so when every rumble from Alec's chest had Magnus moving an inch or so further down.

It wasn't long before the laughter died off, and a playful gleam entered Magnus' eyes again. He made it obvious where he was aiming as he took hold of the camera again, snapping one of Alec's face before moving down. Three were taken of his chest, Magnus declaring there simply wasn't enough room in the frame for Alec's magnificence to be captured in a single take. Down it went, and down further until Magnus was sitting on Alec's thighs, thumbing his waistband.

No question came, no pressure for Alec to choose. Instead, Magnus flattened his hand out, digging his nails in slightly as he took a few shots of that. "You're so pale Alexander."

"Of course I am compared to you. You're practically made of bronze."

"Bronze?" Magnus choked. "How dare you, my skin is much richer than that sorry excuse for a metal."

Alec sat up, drawing his legs in close too so Magnus had no choice but to slide to the dip he'd created. "I'm sorry. Copper then."

"Mean." So much so that Magnus put the flash on to take the next shot, effectively blinding Alec for a few seconds.

When he got his sight back it was to find Magnus with his finger poised over Alec's chest, running down just shy of meeting skin. Alec leant into it enough to feel the last stretch as it ended where the beginnings of Magnus' skin met his. The two of them sighed, Magnus close enough that Alec felt his breath hit his cheek.

He could see where Magnus wanted to take charge. Could feel it in the way he tensed his thigh, stopping himself from moving even a centimetre in case it wasn't welcome. Even after all this time Magnus was still not pressing Alec to do something he didn't want to do. It made him smile, and grow bold enough to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

Grabbing the back of Magnus' thighs he flipped them until he was on top, their poses so reminiscent of the last time it made him strain in his boxers. "You're allowed to want things for yourself Magnus." He didn't let go, using his hands to pull Magnus towards him as he rocked slightly against soft skin. He saw the bliss overcome Magnus, the restraint it took for him not to make Alec do it again in the curl of his nails in Alec's sheets. "You can ask me for things. Even if you think I'll say no." He slid himself against Magnus again and again until he was able to align them properly. "You can take a picture if you like," he hissed close to that cuff that always taunted him when he saw Magnus.

A breathy moan sounded in his ear before, like that last time, Magnus broke and surged forward until he was clinging to Alec. His hands threaded through Alec's hair, pulling slightly as his legs wrapped and ground themselves against Alec's.

Alec was forced back the more strength Magnus put behind his thrusts. Eventually he had to let go of Magnus' thighs in favour of not falling ungracefully to the sheets. His elbows propped, he held on as Magnus gave him a taste of what he could have if he asked for it. Their cocks grazing against each other, with Magnus grinding his where the cloth was slack every now and then to get more friction on its head.

"Next time I'm taking them off," Alec promised as Magnus slid at a new angle down his shaft.

"Next time?" Magnus stopped for a moment, a soft smile pulling at the corner of his mouth at the arrangement. The playfulness came back with Magnus retracting his claws from Alec's hair and taking his fill of stroking them along Alec's chest. "Why not this time?"

Alec shrugged, the two of them getting back into a rhythm now Alec had more strength to keep himself up. "Don't want to stop you." Magnus gave a slight growl, bordering between agreeing that he didn't want to move and disapproval that his boxers weren't coming off. "Besides, I know how far my… er… you know, goes, and I don't want to dirty your back."

Magnus whined slightly, his eyes pinning Alec in place like any moment he was going to turn and bite him. Three frantic thrusts later and Alec was seeing what he didn't get to last time. It was much better than what little porn he'd seen. Better than his own as Magnus pulsed and spurted on Alec's stomach. Alec came himself just looking at it, imagining Magnus' cock doing that somewhere else.

The two of them fell back, Magnus sliding from on top of him to lie next to him.

They caught their breaths, Alec euphoric. He'd never thought this day would end like this. Boy was he glad he was wrong.

Magnus flopped his hand over Alec's face, feeling around for a bit before pulling himself up to get a better look.

"Something wrong?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, dazed. "Just making sure you're not possessed. That was sinful Alexander."

"We barely did anything."

Magnus' forehead clonked down onto Alec's shoulder, soft shakes telling him the warlock was suppressing some kind of laughter. "Which is how I know you're going to kill me. You continue to surprise me.

Alec grinned himself, an idea popping into his head. He left Magnus groaning into the sheets as he rooted around. Lying back down, he nudged himself close to Magnus and prompted, "Smile, I want to remember this." The two of them spending the rest of the afternoon posing for the camera.

Alec had to admit, he had enjoyed the last time they had done this. But, truthfully, if he had to choose a favourite photo, he'd have to choose the one where the two of them were in the frame, pulling faces like a couple of children. The one he took right after their second session together.


End file.
